Criminal Minds IMing
by JackThePony
Summary: This is a little IM conversation between the BAU team. Second fanfic, don't judge .
1. Chapter 1

JACK THE PONY is BACK! Today I'll be doing an IM session between the members of the BAU team. Hope you like it and don't forget to rate and comment.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Criminal Minds or the characters...BUT I do own this conversation...cause it's my story :D

* * *

Character Name: Username

Hotch: AaronH

Emily: EmmP

J.J.: JayJe

Morgan: Abtastic

Reid: DrReid

Rossi: 3wives

Garcia: BabyyGirl

**AaronH logged on.**

**Abtastic logged on.**

**EmmP logged on.**

**JayJe logged on.**

**AaronH:** Who is "Abtastic"?

**EmmP:** Who do you think? T.T

**Abtastic:** Oh come on Hotch.

**AaronH:** Morgan?

**Abtastic:** Ding ding ding!

**JayJe:** Lol xD

**AaronH:** "Lol"?

**EmmP:** You serious Hotch? You're killing me.

**AaronH:** How? I just don't understand what "Lol" stands for. I'm sure many other people in the world don't know what it means either.

**JayJe:** It stands for "Laughing Out Loud", and I'm sure EVERYBODY knows what it means.

**AaronH:** Why can't you just laugh out loud instead of saying it? Do you have to laugh out loud when you type it out?

**Abtastic:** Hotch! I swear...

**AaronH:** Dots mean angry, right?

**3wives logged on.**

**JayJe: **Seriously Dave? 3wives?

**3wives:** Why not? It's true...

**Abtastic:** Because it's stupid.

**3wives:** Says the guy with the name "Abtastic".

**AaronH:** Lol? Do I have to laugh out loud now?

**3wives:** So why "Abtastic"?

**Abtastic:** Because I'm abtastic! ;)

**3wives:** -.- k...

**AaronH:** Isn't it spelled "okay"?

**EmmP:** Shut up Hotch.

**DrReid logged on.**

**BabyyGirl logged on.**

**BabyyGirl:** Hello everyone! Why, hello my chocolate abtastic Adonis. ;D

**Abtastic:** Hello my baby girl. :D

**JayJe:** Ew.

**BabyyGirl:** Oh right. Hotch is here as well. He has NO knowledge of the new text talk we have today.

**AaronH:** HEY! I know about "Lol" and "K".

**EmmP:** Anyways... hey Spence!

**DrReid:** Hello.

**AaronH:** See? Reid talks formally like me when "IMing".

**DrReid:** H3LL0.

**AaronH:** Never mind?

**3wives:** -.-"

** AaronH:** What?

**DrReid:** Who wants to see a documentary on the Cold War? It's really fascinating. Who wants the link? :D

**Abtastic:** I'll pass.

**BabyyGirl:** Me too.

**JayJe:** Me three.

**3wives:** Me four.

**DrReid:** Nobody wants to watch the video?

**EmmP:** Sorry Spence, but no. :(

**AaronH:** ":("?

**EmmP:** -rolling eyes-

**AaronH:** Did you actually roll your eyes?

**Abtastic:** I feel like crap atm... And atm means at the moment ( Hotch).

**AaronH:** Thank you Morgan!

**3wives:** I think you feel like crap because you were hit by a shovel.

**JayJe:** In the back of the head.

**DrReid:** You were also punched.

**EmmP:** And kicked...

**AaronH:** And thrown on the ground...

**3wives:** Oh! And kidnapped!

**BabyyGirl:** MY POOR HOT STUFF!3 I send my undying love.

**AaronH:** "3"?

**BabyyGirl:** It's a heart.

**AaronH:** Ahh... I see.

**DrReid:** You know, hearts don't look like the way we draw them in real life.

**EmmP:** We've seen hearts before...not a pretty sight.

**Abtastic:** Well, I'm going to bed. Nighty night!

**DrReid:** No Morgan! Don't go to sleep! You might have a concussion!

**Abtastic** logged off.

**DrReid:** Oh no! I better go, ttyl.

**DrReid** logged off.

**EmmP:** Talk to you later.

**AaronH:** Okay, good night Prentiss.

**EmmP:** No...I was explaining what "ttyl" meant before you asked.

**AaronH:** Oh.

**3wives:** K then, I'm off to bed, see you tomorrow.

**3wives** logged off.

**AaronH:** Everyone's logging off!

**JayJe:** Yeah, got to go. See you!

**JayJe** logged off.

**BabyyGirl:** Check you later bossman!

**BabyyGirl** logged off.

**AaronH:** I guess it's just me and you now Emily! ":)".

**EmmP:** Yeah...um...gtg... (Got to go)... see you...

**EmmP** logged off.

**AaronH:** ":("

**AaronH** logged off.

* * *

JACK THE PONY here! That was a fail conversation between the BAU team, it's short, I know.

Be sure to rate and comment. Check out my other story "Hotel Madness"!

Hotch and his knowledge of text talk.

*Shaking Fist*


	2. Chapter 2

JACK THE PONY here! Because of the demand, I'm going to be writing another chapter, which you will read momentarily. One comment caught my eye...so this chapter will feature more of Morgan/Garcia! I hope you like it, and my friend has given me an idea...which I will post soon when I finish writing the draft on my iPod. Enjoy!

* * *

**AaronH logged on.**

**BabyyGirl logged on.**

**3wives logged on.**

**Perfection logged on.**

**AaronH: **Who's "Perfection"?

**3wives:** Here we go again.

**BabyyGirl: **Okay, he's the colour of chocolate and he's my Adonis, GUESS WHO! :D

**Perfection:** Yeah Hotch, guess who.

**AaronH: **I don't like this game, but I'm guessing Morgan?

**BabyyGirl: **Yay! You win... a hug from Dave!

**3wives:** I didn't agree to this!

**AaronH:** I'll pass.

**Perfection: **Ouch. My baby girl would never refuse some sugar from lil ol me, would you?

**BabyyGirl: **I'm just drawn to your deliciousness ;)

**3wives: **Let's keep this conversation rated PG k?

**EmmP logged on.**

**DrReid logged on.**

**DrReid: **Greetings!

**AaronH: **Hello!

**EmmP: **Seriously Morgan?

**Perfection: **What?

**EmmP: **Your name...

**Perfection: **You want my name to be boring like yours, like this?

**Perfection changed his name to DerekM**

**DerekM: **Happy? It's boring now :P

**BabyyGirl: **LOL THAT'S LIKE HOTCH'S NAME!

**AaronH: **My name is NOT BORING! It's...professional.

**3wives:** Boring.

**EmmP: **Are you saying my name is boring? Fine, I'll change it.

**EmmP changed her name to HotBubblegum**

**BabyyGirl: **LOL gumdrop!

**AaronH: "**Lol"

**DrReid: **Why did I just hear you laugh, Hotch?

**AaronH: **Because I just said "Lol"

**BabyyGirl: **My liege...you do not need to actually laugh out loud when you say lol.

**AaronH: **Now it makes sense!

**JayJe logged on.**

**HotBubblegum: **Hey JJ!

**JayJe: **Who the hell are you?

**DerekM: **! xD

**JayJe: **What?

**DrReid: **That would be Emily.

**JayJe: **EMILY? WHY THE HELL IS YOUR NAME THAT?

**HotBubblegum: **Because MORGAN said that my username before was BORING.

**DerekM: **Cause it WAS boring.

**JayJe: **First of all, Emily, change your name back, your current name is creeping me out.

**HotBubblegum changed her name to EmmP**

**JayJe: **Derek, your name is too boring, change it back to whatever.

**AaronH: **Hey! ":("

**DerekM changed his name to Perfection**

**JayJe: **Good.

**BabyyGirl: **I kinda liked the "DerekM" thing, it sounds hot. ;D

**3wives: **Garcia, you know you're sort of talking about Aaron's name too, right?

**BabyyGirl: **I meant Derek hot, duh. -.-

**EmmP: **Why did you log on so late, JJ?

**JayJe: **I was trying to put Henry to bed, but he made me read him ten different stories T.T

**Perfection: **Aww, poor jayje :(

**AaronH: **Well, I got to go take care of Jack, so I'll see you tomorrow.

**AaronH logged off.**

**BabyyGirl: **I need to wash my monitors, see you!

**BabyyGirl sent a heart to Perfection.**

**3wives: ** Get a room.

**BabyyGirl: **Oh we will...soon.

**Perfection: **Bye baby girl.

**BabyyGirl: **BYE HOT STUFF!

**BabyyGirl logged off.**

**Perfection: **You people aren't any fun, I'm going to go too.

**Perfection logged off.**

**EmmP: **We're fun!

**3wives: **Not really.

**DrReid: **Sorry, I was just watching another documentary I found, what are we talking about?

**3wives: **Told you so.

**EmmP: **Fine, I'm going since we don't have anything "fun" to do. D:

**EmmP logged off.**

**3wives: **Oh well! :L

**JayJe: **-.-

**3wives: **Well, I'm going to drown myself in scotch, don't be surprised if I show up to work tomorrow either drunk or with a massive hangover.

**3wives logged off.**

**DrReid: **Oh, I guess everyone's gone...

**DrReid logged off.**

**JayJe: **No! I'm still here! I just got on and everyone left... :'( Well, I guess there's no point in staying here then, WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF?

**JayJe logged off.**

* * *

JACK THE PONY here! I hope you liked it. Don't forget to comment below and tell me what you think!


End file.
